


skyfall

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dramatic, F/M, Inspired by Adele's Skyfall, Not really what I think will happen but you know, Not related to the 007 movie, Peter's black suit, Romance, Speculation about Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Michelle had a world to change, a better future to build, she could have done so many things. She could have told Peter how she really felt, using all her fancy vocabulary, even if he was not with her during her last pitiful moment.





	skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope it's good enough.
> 
> I recommend you to listen to Adele's Skyfall while reading this.
> 
> Please, enjoy.

First, the window’s glasses shattered into pieces, cutting her skin. Then, Michelle was there, vulnerable, inside a booth at the top of a Ferris Wheel, the cold wind invading and making her wince. 

Second, it moved. Michelle felt a cruel relief for a second, cruel because it was taken away from her right after. It was not safely moving down as she expected. It moved again, more violently, fast. And that was it. 

Gravity made her fly, the glass that shattered gave space to a void for her body to go through, to go out, to be dropped from a 200 foot tall Ferris Wheel. Michelle tried to hold on, putting her right hand at the window’s edge, her legs wobbling in the open air. It was useless. A remaining sharp piece of glass was the first thing she felt when she held on the edge, ruining her last desperate attempt to save herself. 

Michelle’s body did not obey her will to hold on, immediately her hand moved from the offending object. **She fell.**

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

Maybe, if she had not put on that dress that day, this would not have happened. Maybe if Michelle was not all too hopeful of meeting Peter Parker for a date, she would have not been there in the first place. 

It was a first after a long time, she finally had allowed herself to hope. Peter would show up, he would sweep her off her feet, he would be a nice gentleman, making silly things to impress her. Things he would not have to do, because she was already too deep in love with him. He did not even know that. 

Michelle could have given a hug to her mother when she gave her that dress that used to be hers. It carried memories, it carried sentiment. She could have hugged her, instead she just said thanks. She could have given her mom so much more hugs.

She could have told Ned, with words, how important his friendship was to her. How important all her newfound friends were to her, even if they were not there with her at that moment. Michelle had a world to change, a better future to build, she could have done so many things. She could have told Peter how she really felt, using all her fancy vocabulary, even if he was not with her at her last pitiful moment.

_Skyfall is where we start_  
_A thousand miles and poles apart_  
_Where worlds collide and days are dark_

**As she fell,** Michelle could see her own forearms, a bit of blood dripping from her right hand to her face. She could see the night sky, the pretty stars. She did not know if her vision became blurry, or if her mind had gone insane, but every single one of them seemed to become shooting stars before her eyes. It was truly beautiful.

It was a mockery. The same way the fireworks had mocked her earlier. As she stood in the middle of a crowd, alone, maybe even forgotten, and the loud sounds of the fireworks dared to give her a scare. Michelle looked up at the sky, and the shining colors were up together with the clouds, so bright in the dark of the night. Incredibly beautiful, they mocked her. It made fun of her loneliness, when she had no one to watch this show with her.

Maybe she should have been straight-forward with Peter about his secrets. Then, maybe some of this self-pity would hurt less, at least, he would not have to lie. That way, maybe Michelle could absorb better the reality that he had something more important to do than to be with her.

Or, she could have given up on these feelings. She should have done that a long ago, or even an hour ago. She could have avoided his brown eyes. Maybe if she had, Michelle would not want to enjoy her own sorrow, all by herself, on a Ferris Wheel somewhere in Europe.

Betty and Ned offered to keep her company, to take a ride together with them. She denied. Michelle could have accepted it, then maybe she would not be alone seeing shooting starts that did not exist. They could fall together, or in a better scenario, even save each other. 

Instead, Michelle thought it was better to be left alone. She ended up alone, with everything romantic in a romantic European city, but none of that touched her, or reached her heart. It was meaningless.

**Michelle was falling,** and she took what she thought to be the last look at the flower pattern of her mother’s dress. She longed for life, and for him. Usually, she yearned for the feel of his lips, for the caress of his hand, for the warmness of his body. Only now, she dreamed of **red** and **blue** , and for the last time, she hoped. It never came.

_Where you go I go_  
_What you see I see_  
_I know I’d never be me_  
_Without the security_  
_Of your loving arms_  
_Keeping me from harm_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_And we’ll stand_

Red and blue never came, but dark pitch **black** came. The wind hitting her, changed directions. The shooting stars disappeared. The numb silence that only gave voice to her own thoughts faded away. Now, she also heard the screams, the fire, the chaos. Most importantly, she felt his arm around her, embracing her back to life. 

Michelle finally reached the ground, but **she did not fall,** she landed, standing. She never fantasized about being the damsel in distress, never liked the idea. She tried not to think about it after she just gained another chance to breathe. 

Her legs were shaky, and she held a moment longer on him. Michelle wanted to see his face, but all she got was a mask and lifeless eyes. She wanted him to say sweet nothings to her, but he never did. She felt his fingertips touching her cheek, as if he was confirming if she was really there, safe and alive, with him. Skin against skin, it did not feel warm, it felt cold, the same as their reality. 

That cold reality was what made him swing away, as if he had just slipped through her fingers. Michelle had him right there, but then, a second later, she did not.

“MJ.”

It was not Peter’s voice, but relief still washed over her, because it was Ned. He had cuts on his face and arms that looked a lot like hers. Him and Betty were alive, now that was all that mattered. Her mind started to work again, her sanity came back to her.

“It’s Mysterio.” Ned said.

Of course it was. 

Michelle ripped a part of her dress, where it was already damaged due to the flying shattered glasses of before, and wrapped the piece of fabric around her right hand. She decided it was now her Red Right Hand, her power to reach divine vengeance. 

“I have a plan.” Michelle declared.

The sky could fall, it could crumble, they, themselves, could turn into ashes, but they would always come back. They would always find a way. 

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall_

Michelle, Peter, Ned, together they would fight. Together, they will stand tall.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> This is the first time I'm using text formatting, lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments are really important to me.
> 
> (If you use tumblr, you can yell at me there, I go by @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
